Karkand Porter
Deadwind Syndicate is a Mercenary organization lead by xxxxx . It was reformed after the organization was destroyed by the initial horde invasion during the first war. They are based out of Deadwind Pass. =History= ----"Member after member, blade clash after blade clash, the Deadwind Syndicate's order was forced into early extinction after the Orcish invasion on Azeroth. Once residing within Deadwind Pass, this Order's legacy consisted of a long line of mercenaries - assassins in their own form, shrouded by the night, developed from nothing but dirt, their minds set on nothing but making coin and their survival. After years of continuous work, their operations crumbled and drove into the ground, leaving the Pass with nothing but external creatures. Most Syndicate members fleeing, forced into hiding, others making attempts to hold their ground against the Orcish forces, only to be burned to nothing. Now, risen from what had seemed to be nothing but ash and bone, Deadwind Syndicate has returned - better and stronger, with a larger thirst for blood. This Syndicate's goal is to carry on where their ancestors before them had left off, the true Deadwind Order." Although there are no records of the original creator, Deadwind is believed to have been originally started by a group. DISBANDED Events The major event that impacted the Syndicate was the invasion of the Orcish horde at the start of the first war. The Orcish Horde destroyed the Syndicate, leaving nothing but ashes and bone, although some of the syndicates members got away. Now, the syndicate is reformed and better then it ever was. It's members brought back together under the same banner that was destroyed long ago, in hopes, that the Deadwind Syndicate can retake its place, and a highly respectable Mercenary Guild. =Structure= ---- Deadwind Syndicate is a mercenary guild, open for all who seek coin, or have no where else to go. Ranks First-Command: The First-Command is the leader of the Syndicate. Second-Command: The Second-Command serves as a leader in times when the First-Command is not present. Syndicate Capt.: The Syndicate Capt. are veteran officers, leading squads of mercenaries to do contracts. Syndicate: The Syndicate are veteran among the lower ranks. They serve as an idol to the lower ranks. They are also known to lead squads from time to time. Specialist: The Specialist is the first and final proving ground to becoming a Syndicate. It has many tests. The tests range from leadership skills, combat abilities, and other factors. Brawler: The Brawlers are the third and final rank to becoming a Specialist. Brawler is a growing member, near veteran. They are proving themselves ready to become a Specialist, and if they prove worthy, a Syndicate. Thug: Thugs are the second step in becoming a Specialist. A Thug is a new member, though toughened slightly by battle. Recruit: The recruit is a soft, new blood of the Syndicate. They are not familiar with many things, and are the lowest rank in the Syndicate. Recruit is the first step to becoming a Specialist. =Recruitment= ---- A newly formed guild that is based off fulfilling mercenary contracts with criminal roleplay on the side. This organization seeks to make coin and wreak havoc, to survive as a public enemy to most, but a respected gang to others. To join, contact any online member. Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds